


"Dokonalý" plán

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm sorry but I'm so proud at this story.
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya se rozhodl zničit Shizuu.<br/>Jediné co k tomu potřebuje je Vorona, Shizuova přítelkyně.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pro Shizuu jsi ideální přítelkyně ty." prohodil Shinra. 

Izaya se skoro utopil v čaji, který měl v úmyslu vypít. "Cože?!"

Vážně to řekl?! Že by Erika a její sny byly nakažlivé?

"Jak sám víš, Shizuo s nikým nerandí, aby dotyčnému neublížil. Ale kdyby chodil s tebou, tak by mu ani moc nevadilo, že se ti něco stalo..." 

Izaya na něho nevěřícně pohlédl. 

"Pravda.. Shizuo je dobrák. Možná by mu vadilo, pokud by ti ublížil někdo jiný, než on sám." dodal zamyšleně Shinra. 

"Sklapni... Raději už mlč." řekl s předstíraným klidem Izaya. 

Tohle rozhodně nechce poslouchat. On a Shizu-chan? Ugh! 

Tuhle informaci rozhodně nepotřebuje, takže ji prostě zapomene. Vypustil to z hlavy, až jednoho dne, pár měsíců od rozhovoru s Shinrou... 

 

*-*

 

Izaya vyšel zpoza rohu a se spokojeným úsměvem konstatoval, že Shiki ještě nedorazil. Důkazem tomu bylo, že nikde v dohledu neviděl černé auto. 

Informátor zůstal stát na ulici, zatímco si prohlížel v telefonu Dollars chat pod přezdívkou Chrome. 

Kdyby se přihlásil jako Kanra musel by mluvit, jelikož to je to, co od ní ostatní očekávají. Upovídaná Kanra-chan, která svými informacemi škodí/pomáhá.

Ale zrovna teď chtěl Izaya pouze pozorovat situaci. V celku ale nezajímaví rozhovor mezi Celty, Anri, Mikadou a Saki. 

Izayu něco donutilo zvednout hlavu a pohlédnout před sebe.  Nejdříve to nezaznamenal, ale pak je uviděl. 

V první chvíli ani nevěděl, jak zareagovat. Byl trochu v šoku a taky trochu překvapený. Ale nakonec se mu po tváři rozlil široký úsměv.

Naproti přes ulici stála kavárna. Taková ta typická, kde očekáváte milý, přátelský personál, který se zjeví ve chvíli, kdy je potřebujete. Kdyby jste tam zašli, dočkali by jste se. 

Kavárna byla celkem populární, přestože tam stála jen necelý měsíc. Ale již teď majitelé uvažovali nad rozšířením. Například pro začátek taková venkovní zahrádka před kavárnou není k zahození.

Skrz jedno ze tří větších oken, kterými dopadalo dovnitř více světla, čímž působilo příjemnější atmosféru, uviděl Izaya sedět blonďatý pár. 

Shizuo a Vorona seděli na proti sobě a pojídali jahodový zákusek, místní specialita! K tomu si dopřáli mléčný koktejl. Pokud by měl Izaya hádat, šlo o jahodový nebo malinový.

Po rychlém průzkumu okolí a bližšímu prozkoumání okolí stolu, jaké byl na tuto vzdálenost Izaya schopný, usoudil, že tam není Tom. 

"No ne, že by si Shizu-chan přeci jen zkrotil ženu?" ušklíbl se Izaya. 

Shizuo, který naštěstí nezaznamenal Izayovu přítomnost, něco řekl a Vorona, k Izayovu překvapení, reagovala zrudnutím a až nevinným úsměvem. Poté souhlasila, čímž vykouzlila Shizuovi na tváři šťastný úsměv. 

Izaya se trochu zamračil. 

"Vrána k vráně sedá a tak si monstrum našlo své..." zamumlal. Přitom si je vyfotil. 

S komentářem  _Jaký to rozkošný pár_   ji poslal do konverzace Dollars, ke které se přidali Masaomi a Aoba. 

Izaya si prohlížel reakce na fotku, která absolutně nezapadala do tématu rozhovoru, který se zde doteď vedl. 

Šlo většinou o to, že se všichni shodli, jak jim to spolu sluší a jsou šťastní za ně. 

Jakmile Celty pod přezdívkou Setto zmínila, že doufá, aby jim to vydrželo dlouho, vybavil si Izaya rozhovor, který kdysi vedl se Shinrou. 

Během chvíle mu v hlavě začal klíčit plán.

Izaya s širokým úsměvem opět pohlédl na dvojici. "Jen si to užívej Shizu-chan, dokud máš s kým." šeptl.

Ve stejnou chvíli přijelo černé auto a zastavilo vedle Izayi. 

Informátor otevřel dveře, ale hned nenasedl. Ještě stále si prohlížel šťastnou dvojici na vydařeném rande. 

A vlastně i zbytek dne pro ty dva dopadne slibně. To co je naštve a zkazí situaci bude až budík, který je donutí opustit příjemné objetí v posteli a připravit se na další pracovní den.

"Nebudu čekat celý den." ozval se Shiki z auta. 

"Jistě, že." pousmál se Izaya a vklouzl do auta. To ihned vyrazilo na cestu.

"Co je to tentokrát?"

"Huh?" Izaya tázavě pohlédl na Shikiho. 

"Ten tvůj úsměv." vysvětlil prostě Shiki. "Nikdy nevěstí nic dobrého." 

"Nedělej si starosti, Shiki-san. Je to jen něco osobního. Slibuji, že to neohrozí naši práci."

Shiki si ho přejel zkoumavým pohledem, ale dál se nevyptával. Teď měli něco důležitějšího k vyřizování. Proč si zatěžovat hlavu zbytečnými informacemi? Přestože šlo o Izayu.

 

*-*

 

Pracovní den Namie Yagiri u Izayi doma nebyl nějak extra aktivní, za to však plný. Počínaje vařením až po vyřizování emailů, které ji Izaya poslal.

Práce nebyla těžká. Mít jiného zaměstnavatele, je dokonalá!

Jistě párkrát se stalo, že se náhle zjevila osoba, bažící po smrti informátora. Šlo však pouze o pěšáky, které nebyl problém odzbrojit a následně se jich zbavit. 

Pro Namie bylo často pokušením nechat pěšáky dodělat úkol a teprve potom se jich zbavit. Dalo to práci, ale zatím se zvládala ovládat. 

Nyní seděla Namie na gauči. Kolem sebe měla rozevřených několik šanonů, ze kterých si dělala výpisku, které bude potřebovat k další práci. 

Seděla zády k Izayovi, který byl jako vždy za svým stolem a s nadšeným úsměvem vedl monolog. 

"Nemie~ Namie~" zapředl spokojeně informátor.

'Oh, snad z toho nechce udělat dialog.' pomyslela Namie, což byla jediná reakce z její strany na oslovení.

"No tak, Namie~ Potřebuji tvůj názor." 

Stále žádná reakce.

Izaya nespokojeně našpulil rty. Chvíli trvalo, než se opět ozval. 

"Kdyby Mika-chan musela zemřít, jak by se ji ta nehoda stala?"

Namie se zarazila uprostřed pohybu. Chvíli jen seděla a zírala na poslední slovo textu, který sepsala, ale nevnímala to.

Mika Harima, že má zemřít? No samozřejmě, že musí zemřít! Izaya to nejspíš nechce ze stejného důvodu jako Namie. 

Nejprve se chtěla zeptat, co udělala, že ji jde Izaya po krku, ale pak si to rozmyslela. 

Ji je to vlastně jedno, co ta mrcha udělala. Hlavně, že ji bude mít z cesty.

"Nehoda, huh?" zamumlala Namie. Prsty obou ruk by ji nestačily, kdyby měla spočítat kolik způsobů smrti Miki Harimi ji během téhle chvíle napadly. 

"Asi bych tě měl upozornit, že Mika-chan je jen příklad." ozval se Izaya. "Díky ní dokážeš být v těchhle věcech kreativní a originální."

Namie pochopila a tím její zájem odpadl. Sklopil pohled k práci, které se začala opět věnovat. 

"Nebuď krutá~" zakňučel Izaya. "Jsem si jistá, že tě napadlo spoustu nápadů."

"Napadlo mě toho dost, jen nemám důvod se s tebou o to dělit." řekla nezaujatě Namie a natáhla se po dalším šanonu.

"To bolí.." řekl suše Izaya, ale hned se zase vrátil k hlasu, o kterém věděl, že Namie vytáčí. 

"Potřeboval bych něco zajímavého pro Shizu-chana. Něco co by ho zničilo, něco co by zahrnovalo i..." Izaya se zarazil.

Namie zpozorněla, ale nepřestala si dělat poznámky, které díky Izayovi vnímala jen napůl. 

"Už to mám! Namie, teď mě můžeš chválit." zašvitořil Izaya, zatímco vstával od stolu.

"Ani za zvýšení platu." zamumlala Namie.

"Shizu-chan s Voronou vypadají opravdu rozkošně. Po čtyři dny jsem je sledoval, abych si udělal dokonalý obrázek. Je to opravdu zajímavé, jak se Shizu-chan snaží být perfektní. Monstrum ale vždy zůstane monstrem." Izaya zněl opravdu spokojeně. Nespěchal, když mířil ke gauči přes který měl přehozený kabát.

Namie se zamyšleně zamračila. Přestože se snažila o opak, vnímala Izayův monolog.

"Je hezké jak se ji snaží neublížit a zároveň chránit. Myslím, že ještě neví o vše o její minulosti. Možná by mu měl někdo ukázat s jakým monstrem spí. Čemu by jsi dala přednost? Smrt nebo zmrzačení?" 

Namie nezareagovala, což Izayovi vůbec nevadilo.

"Máš naprostou pravdu. Zmrzačená Shizu-chanovou vinou je mnohem lepší. Vždy kdyby ji uviděl by mu to připomnělo jeho chybu. Určitě ho to zničí!" rozesmál se nadšeně Izaya. 

Namie se vyhnula jeho pohledu.

Izaya si navlékl kabát a celý nadšený, jako dítě, které po dlouhém netrpělivém čekání spatří vánoční stromek s nadílkou, o které ví, že mu bude patřit většina, opustil byt.

Namie tam zůstala sedět se smíšenými pocity. Chvíli jí trvalo, než se vrátila k práci. Ale stejně ji ten zvláštní pocit neopustil. 

Měla by něco udělat? Možná tuší co se brzy stane, ale s jistotou to určitě neví. A proč by vlastně měla něco dělat?

 

*-*

 

Dennis znal Voronu dlouho. Dost dlouho na to, aby poznal jak se cítí. Jistě, Vorona dokázala před ním a Simonem lecos skrýt, ale často prostě věděli v jakém je rozpoložení. 

Nyní Vorona seděla s lehkým úsměvem a jiskrou v očích mezi Shizuou a Tomem. Vypadala, že se pouze usmívá, ale Dennis byl ochoten odpřisáhnout, že nikdy nebyla šťastnější. Měl pravdu. 

Už ráno Voronu příjemně překvapil Shizuo s tím že dnes sice jdou za Tomem, ale netýká se to práce, takže si klidně mohou přispat. Což ostatně udělali. Schouleni do sebe ve vřelém objetí vydrželi v posteli ještě pár hodin, než Shizuo vstal a přinesl ji snídani. 

Vorona se mýlila, když si myslela, že už nemůže být šťastnější. Přesvědčili ji o tom Shizuo a Tom, když ji vzali do Ruského sushi.

Simon, s menší pomocí Dennise, ji upekl větší ovocný koláč. Simon přiznal, že na pečení dortu se zrovna moc necítil, ale Voroně to nevadilo.

Koláč vypadal úžasně a chutnal ještě víc. Proč si stěžovat, že to není dort?

Dennis a Simon chvíli slavili s nimi. Poté se ale stáhli, aby nechali trojici osamotě a oni se mohli věnovat zákazníkům. 

Vorona nepočítala s tím, že by chtěli slavit její narozeniny. Vlastně ani netušila, že vědí, že je má dneska.

Byl to opravdu jeden z nejšťastnějších dnů jaké kdy zažila. Byla si jistá, že lepší už to ani nebude.

Shizuo dokázal, že se plete.

"... a o tom to celé je." dokončil Tom.

"Úžasné." přikývla Vorona. Poté upila ze svého nápoje. 

"Oh.. málem bych zapomněl." ozval se Shizuo. Vidličku, na které měl nabraný kousek koláče, si strčil do úst a držel ji mezi rty, zatímco rukou zašmátral vedle sebe a během chvíle strčil k Voroně zabalený dárek.

Vorona překvapeně pozorovala dárek. 

V první chvíli ji nenapadlo, 'co to asi je?', ale spíš ji na mysl přišla otázka stejně jako Tomovi a Dennisovi, který se v tu chvíli díval jejich směrem, 'odkud to vytáhl?'

Shizuo měl po celou dobu jako vždy svůj oblek. Netahal sebou žádnou tašku, krom té kterou už předtím předal Voroně, takže by museli přece vidět, kdyby měl pod košilí nebo vestou schovaný obdélníkový dárek větší jak jeho dlaň.  

Tak odkud to vytáhl? Že by to už měl tady? Nepravděpodobné!

Vorona se to rozhodla neřešit. Opatrně převzala dárek. 

Shizuo vytáhl vidličku z úst, než se na ní usmál se slovy 'Všechno nejlepší'. 

Vždyť dárky od nich už dostala, tak co je tohle? A navíc.. Oh, už se zase kvůli němu červená!

Vorona se pracně a hlavně neúspěšně pokusila skrýt ruměnec. Proto sklopila hlavu a začala bojovat se zeleným balícím papírem. Když po chvíli vyhrála boj, vykoukla na ní kniha. 

Díky tomu, že měla sklopenou hlavu a tím spadané vlasy přes obličej, nikdo neviděl, jak se ji rozzářili oči. 

Po téhle knize toužila už dlouho a navíc Shizuo ji dokonce sehnal v jejím rodném jazyce.

"Nejspíš to není nic extra, takže pokud bys to chtěla vyměnit..." Shizuo pokrčil rameny.

"Zamítá se." vyhrkla Vorona. Jednou rukou si tiskla knihu k hrudi, zatímco druhou ruku natáhla a stiskla Shizuovu dlaň. Poté se naklonila a vtiskla mu pusu na tvář. 

Shizuo se zatvářil překvapeně, ale ihned nahradilo překvapení spokojený úsměv.

"Nah, rostou tak rychle." povzdechl si s úsměvem Simon, který se opíral o pult. 

Dennis po něm loupl pohledem. "Doufám, že se tím opět něco nesnažíš naznačit." prohodil vážně. 

Simon se jen ušklíbl, než vyrazil k oslavenkyni, aby zjistil co dostala za opožděný dárek. Přeci jen všechny dary dostala ještě před rozkrájením koláče.

"Samia Brezhnev!" zavrčel Dennis. Dost nahlas, aby ho Simon slyšel a zároveň nevyděsil zákazníky.

"Neshání se po tobě Dennis?" zeptal se Tom trochu starostlivěji, než měl v úmyslu.

Simon nad tím jen mávl rukou.

Dennis a Simon se znali už hodně dlouho. Lecos spolu zažili a navzájem se znali. Což byl asi ten důvod, proč si Simonovo chování Dennis v poslední době vysvětloval jako dětinské, které ho ve správném věku minulo. 

Kdysi dávno si koupili tento dům. Ve spodním patře vybudovali dnes už velice známý sushi bar. V dalším patře si zřídili obrovský společný byt. Ale zas tak blízcí si ještě nebyli, takže ložnice měli rozhodně každý zvlášť. Tu poslední informaci neznají všichni, takže jsou často označování jako něco víc, než jen dlouholetí přátelé a spolupracovníci. 

Dennis a Simon se to naučili přecházet s klidnou hlavou. Naštěstí. Dnes se zákazníci omluvili za svou chybu a většinou to už nerozebírali a později se i vrátili. Kdysi ale s vyděšeným Promiňte utekli a většinou se už nevrátili.

Před několika týdny je opět nějaký zákazník označil za partnery. Přesněji, zeptal se jak dlouho už jsou vzatí. 

Od té doby nedal Simon Dennisovi ani den bez nějakého rýpnutí. Začalo to nevinnými úvahami nad tím, kdo asi převezme podnik, až to ti dva nebudou stíhat. Poté Simon upozornil na to, že by bylo určitě hezké, kdyby se z toho stal rodinný podnik. Jejich děti by to předali svým dětem, ty zase svým a tak dále... 

Dennis ho upozornil, čehož později velice často litoval, že na to jim chybí jejich děti. Nenastal den, kdyby Simon nenavrhl adopci nebo jakkoliv nepošťouchl Dennise na téma Děti. Dennis se jen modlil, aby ho to chování brzy přešlo, než opravdu někoho adoptují.

Normálně by byl Dennis nezaujatý vůči Akane, která vstoupila s kyticí, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se Simon na něho významně usmál, doufal, že Akane brzy odejde. 

Akane s širokým úsměvem vplula k Shizuovi, Voroně a Tomovi. Stoupla si mezi blonďatý pár a se vzkazem pevného zdraví od Akabayashiho předala Voroně kytici.

Pro Voronu byl celkem šok, že si zrovna on vzpomněl a ještě poslal kytici.

Tom si tím nebyl jistý, vzhledem k tomu, že tenhle výraz u Shizui předtím neviděl, ale správně typoval, že jde nejspíš o žárlivost. Objevilo se to jen na chvíli, ale Tom to spatřil. S lehkým úsměvem se natáhl pro kousek sushi. 

Dospěli mu před očima velmi rychle, jak by řekl Simon. 

Po předání vzkazu se Akane usadila vedle Shizui a nalepila se na něj. Snažila se ho tak držet dál od jakéhokoliv kontaktu s Voronou. 

Akane patřila k málu lidí, kteří si nemysleli, že Shizuo a Vorona spolu chodí. Přestože už jsou spolu oficiálně necelé dva měsíce a skoro už měsíc spolu bydlí. 

Jedním z těch mála lidí je třeba i Erika Karisawa, která stále na příliš tajně doufá, že mezi Izayou a Shizuou jiskří něco jiného, než nenávist a vztah s Voronou to má skrýt.

 

*-*

 

Z Ruského sushi šli Vorona a Shizuo až k večeru. Objevil se totiž the Van gang, který sice váhal, ale nakonec přijal nabídku a přidal se k oslavě. Díky nim se to opravdu protáhlo.

Vorona držela v jedné ruce kytici od Akabayashiko, zatímco druhou měla omotanou kolem Shizuovi paže.

Shizuo se snažil mít Voronu co nejblíž u sebe. Ve volné ruce držel tašku, kterou jim na Voroniné dárky s velkou ochotou věnoval Simon.

Rus poté dodal, že už mají dětské meny a chystají se udělat i meny pro těhotné, takže pokud by se hodlali rozšířit o jednoho či dva čle... Dál už se Simon nedostal, jelikož ho Dennis praštil něčím po hlavě. Shizuo, Vorona a Tom s Akane se raději rychle zdejchli.

Tom a Akane je pak opustili v půli cesty. Tomův dům ležel jiným směrem a pro Akane si přijel Shiki. 

 

"Ještě jednou děkuji." ozvala se Vorona, když už stáli u dveří domu. 

"Nah, to je maličkost." usmál se na ní Shizuo a přitom ji prohrábl vlasy. 

Vorona se vděčně usmála, než vstoupila dovnitř.

Shizuu náhle přepadl zvláštní pocit. On ho ale nevnímal, jelikož zrovna teď pro něho byla prioritou Vorona. Chtěl, aby i zbytek večera byl pro ni perfektní. A to se mu s úspěchem povedlo. Po společné sprše, večeru stráveném v romantickém duchu a později vášnivém sexu, mohli konstatovat, že se jim dnešek povedl.

Kdyby ale Shizuo vnímal ten pocit ve dveřích, nejspíš by to skončilo jinak. 

Kdyby se nad tím pozastavil o trochu déle, uvědomil by si, jak je ten pocit známí a co sebou přináší. Nebo přesněji koho.

Na střeše protější budovy stál se spokojeným výrazem Izaya. 

Kdyby si ho Shizuo všiml, stali by se pouze dva scénáře. Buď by se za ním rozběhl a jako vždy by pokus o vraždu Izayi skončil neúspěchem. A nebo by ho ignoroval a vstoupil do domu. Po zbytek večera by ho to ale žralo. Cítil by Izayovu přítomnost a tak by se nemohl věnovat Voroně.

Izayovi v kapse začal zvonit telefon. Informátor nespěchal s přijetím hovoru. "Ano?"

Chvíli jen tak stál a poslouchal, než konečně přikývl. "Výborně. Uvidíme se později."  Poté ukončil hovor. 'Takže plán je na dobré cestě.' pomyslel. Cítil se víc než jen se sebou spokojen. 

"Sladké sny, andílci~" zavrkal, než se otočil a zamířil pryč. 

Teď už  stačilo doladit jen pár věcí k dokonalosti a mohli začít. Jistě, detaily zaberou asi dva dny, ale to čekání bude stát za to. 

Na zničení Shizu-chana si Izaya ochotně počká.


	2. Chapter 2

Vorona seděla na posteli ve spodním prádle a v Shizuově košili si četla knihu, kterou ji věnoval Shizuo.

Uběhly tři dny co ji dostala a teď už se blížila ke konci. Příběh opravdu poutavý a napínavý.

Jednou se pokoušela Shizuovi vysvětlit o čem to je, ale on ji po chvíli s omluvou zarazil, že mu to připadne složité. Vorona jen přikývla. Byla zvyklá na tento styl četby stejně jako na reakce lidí, pokud šlo o toto téma.

Shizuo, který nespal, ale oči nechal zavřené, se přetočil a položil si hlavu Voroně do klína. Přitom omotal ruce kolem jejího pasu.

Vorona začala zcela automaticky projíždět prsty v jemných vlasech svého společníka.

Zažívali jedno z těch příjemných rán, kdy věděli, že nemusejí nikam spěchat.

Den volna, který mají jen pro sebe. Nějak extra si ho ale neplánovali. Prostě budou spolu a večer si zajdou někam na večeři. Procházka pod hvězdami bude hezká, ne?

Příjemný den, na nebi žádný mrak pouze hřejivé slunce a příliš brzo zvonící telefon.

Shizuo se nespokojeně zamračil. Pracně a nutno dodat, že i velice neochotně, se vytáhl do sedu, než se natáhl pro telefon.

„Ano?“ nezněl nadšeně. „… Tom-san..“ teď už nebyl naštvaný.

Vorona, která zrovna dočetla kapitolu, odložila knihu na noční stolek a podíval se na svého partnera.

„Oh jistě. Rozumím.“ řekl Shizuo. Poté odložil telefon. „Volal Tom-san… Šéf zjistil, že je nutné vyřídit jednoho dlužníka a vzhledem k tomu, že byl Tom nejblíže…“

Shizuo nedopověděl. Nebylo třeba, Vorona pochopila.

 

*-*

 

Tom na ně čekal jako vždy na smluveném místě. Vysvětlil jim, že šéf si na toho chlápka vzpomněl, díky tomu, že složku o něm našel ráno zapadnutou pod stolem. Vlastně netušil jak dlouho tam ležela, ale dluh je vážně vysoký. Opravdu se to muselo vyřídit hned.

Kráčeli jako dva bodyguárdi, kteří hlídají svého zaměstnavatele. Což vlastně je i pravda. Tom se díky těm dvou cítil velice často jako někdo důležitý.Důležitější, než hlava mafie.

Vorona a Shizuo byli již celkem známí a obávaný pár. Každý se před nimi měl na pozoru, jelikož se s nimi nechtěl pustit do křížku. Rozhodně ne dobrovolně.

Dlužníkův byt, na kterém měl zapsané trvalé bydliště, se nacházelo v zapadlé uličce, která nepatřila k nejbohatším částem Ikebukura.

Tom byl, díky této práci, zvyklí na ledacos, ale zrovna teď se až štítil dotknout zvonku. Vzhledem k jeho stavu bylo překvapující, že ještě fungoval.

Ozvaly se kroky, jak někdo mířil po schodech dolů k hlavnímu vchodu.

Tomovi se přitom zvuku celkem ulevilo. Nechtěl se tady zdržovat, ani se sem vracet.

Vorona natáhla ruku a jemně zatahala Shizuu za rukáv. Chvíli trvalo, než to zaznamenal. Vorona poukázala na stále se zvětšující skupinku na konci uličky, ze které jiný východ už nevedl.

Skupinku tvořili převážně muži s průměrným věkem třiceti let. Byli ozbrojeni pálkami, řetězy, kovovými tyčemi a jinými podobnými libůstkami, které zvěstovali pěknou bolest při dobře mířené ráně. Jediné co jim chybělo byli palné zbraně. Ne že by je to nenapadlo, přeci jen, hodlali bojovat s Ikebukurským monstrem, ale oni prostě nesměli.

„Doufal jsem, že se tomu vyhneme.“ zamumlal Shizuo.

Tom se tázavě ohlédl, ale otázka uvízla v krku, když uviděl příčinu Shizuova podráždění.

Ve stejnou chvíli se otevřely dveře chátrajícího domu.

Poslední co Tom viděl, byl údajný dlužník, který byl obklopen dalšími ozbrojenými muži. poté už jen pěst a následně tma.

„Tom-san!“ vyhrkla překvapeně Shizuo.

Tom, ležící na zemi mezi kdejakým bordel, zaskučel. Zůstal však mimo.

Shizuovo překvapení zmizelo a nahradil ho vztek. Bez zaváhání a hlavně bez jakýchkoliv problémů zdvihl kontejner plný odpadků a hodil ho do blížícího se davu. Poté se spolu s Voronou pustil do hloučku rojícího se ze dveří.

 

*-*

 

Namie došla k Izayovu stolu, odložila na něj šálek kávy a aniž by něco řekla došla ke svému stolu, kde se usadila, aby se vrátila k původní práci, než byla požádaná o kávu.

„Aww díky, Namie~“ zavrkal Izaya.

Ani tentokrát Namie nezareagovala. Ne že by byla špatně vychována, či neměla ve slovníku obyčejné ‘Nemáš zač‘, jen s ním nechtěla mluvit.

Nechtěla s ním mluvit obzvlášť proto, že měl už od rána dobrou náladu. Bylo to tak otravné jak si prozpěvoval, usmíval se… Písničku, kterou si Izaya spokojeně broukal, jí už dokonce hrála v hlavě. To její situaci nepomáhalo.

Izaya usrkl z šálku, aniž by si přestal číst cosi na obrazovce. „Opět si ji udělala výbornou.“

Když nebude reagovat, třeba to pomůže. Toho se Namie už od začátku držela.

„Navíc, když vím, co se teď děje.. na pocitu uspokojení to jen přidává.“ dodal Izaya, než se rozesmál.

„Hmm? A co se děje?“ zeptala se Namie nezaujatě. Hned na to jí došlo, co udělala. Vlastně by i raději dělala družičku Harimně na svatbě se Seijím, než debatovat se šťastným Izayou.

„Co se děje? Každou chvíli si Shizu-chan zničí život.“ ušklíbl se Izaya. „A bude to poprvé, co uvěří v jedno procento, aniž by o tom věděl.“

 

*-*

 

Vorona přesným kopnutím do zátylku srazila k zemi dalšího. Prudkým ladným pohybem se vyhnula basebalové pálce. Aniž by zaváhala, vyrazila proti muži, který ji používal. Úder do krku ho překvapil a zaskočil. Ochromeného muže poté bez problému složila.

Vorona se nespokojeně zamračila. Všimla si toho na začátku boje, ale myslela si, že se jí to zdá, ale teď si už byla jistá.

Všichni útočili pouze na Shizuu. Ji v podstatě ignorovali a bojovali s ní jen z nutnosti.

Vorona tam mohla v klidu stát klidně i pět minut, aniž by se někdo pokusil o napadení.

Ona toho využila jen jednou a to, aby zkontrolovala Tomův stav. Když se ujistila, že je prakticky v pořádku, přidala se k boji.

Nikdo neútočil na ni, ale ona útočila na ty, kteří se pokoušeli dostat Shizuu ze zadu.

Vorona vyskočila a prudkým kopnutím do zátylku omráčila muže s nožem v ruce, který se zjevil za Shizuou. Jeho bezvládné tělo padlo dopředu na Shizuova záda.

Shizuo se prudce ohnal silniční značkou, kterou doteď odrážel útoky a útočníky.

Voroně, která ještě nedopadla na zem, došlo, že zde není sebemenší šance, že by se tomu nějak vyhnula. Nestihla ani varovně vykřiknout, když jí celým tělem projela náhlá silná bolest. Poté už nevnímala nic.

 

*-*

 

Shizuovi a Voroně se během chvíle podařilo dostat pryč z uličky. Tím pádem měli více prostoru k boji. Shizuo si tam i opatřil značku k obraně/boji. Bohužel pro ně je ale zatáhli zpátky. Ne úplně dozadu, ale přeci jen byli zpět v malém prostoru.

Shizuo se ohnal silničním značením čímž zařídil dalšímu muži prohlídkoví let nad městem. Nestaral se o jeho dopad, jelikož se napřahoval k dalšímu útoku.

Ve stejnou chvíli, kdy proti němu vyrazil plešatý podsaditý muž, který rozhodně nevypadal, že by mu ženský skákali kolem krku, do Shizui někdo vrazil ze zadu.

Shizuo se prudce ohnal značkou.

Z jeho pohledu vše jakoby zpomalilo, když spatřil Voronu.

Shizuo se snažil dobře mířenou ránu, patřící podlému útočníkovi, odklonit nebo alespoň jakkoliv zmírnit.

Bezšance. Vorona dostala plnou dávku jeho síly. Přelétla zbytek uličky a zády prudce vrazila do zdi, než se její bezvládné tělo sesunulo k zemi.

„Vorono!“ zařval Shizuo vyděšeně. Zahodil značku a rozběhl se za ní.

Zatímco k ní doslova dopadl a začal hledat známky života, všichni přítomní se dali k ústupu. Shizuo byl příliš vyděšený na to, aby to vůbec zaznamenal.

Shizuo si ani nevšiml Toma, který se probral s bolestným skučením. Nevšiml si ani toho, že zvolal jeho jméno nebo to že se mu vůbec podařilo přesunout se k němu.

Shizuo teď vnímal pouze Voronin slabý puls, který cítil pod svými chvějícími se prsty.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //V téhle části se vyskytuje jistá nepřesnost. Nejsem si totiž jistá, zda je to vůbec možné. (Na druhou stranu je nepravděpodobné, že hliníkovou značkou vyrvete ze země kus asfaltu a ještě jim hodíte, aniž by jste tu značku zničili... Doufám, že mi tady ten prohřešek snad i odpustíte...) Omlouvám se za ní, ale nehodlám to měnit, jelikož se mi to celkem líbí.

Déšť nepřetržitě bubnoval do oken Shizuova bytu. Bylo kolem čtvrté, ale díky těžkým mrakům byla tma jako by bylo kolem osmé.

Shizuo nebyl velkým fanouškem dešťů. S neutrálním výrazem stál v kuchyni a smažil si něco k večeři.

Perfektně by se teď hodilo přirovnání: _Co dům dal_. Mezi nasmaženou zeleninou červené a zelené barvy leželi kousky kořeněného masa. Tohle jídlo nebylo plánované, ale vzhledem k dostupným ingrediencím se nic lepšího nevymyslelo.

Od toho, co žil Shizuo s Voronou, bylo jídla v ledničce mnohem víc, ale na druhou stranu to bylo stále žalostné. Shizuo a Vorona byli po většinu dne v práci, takže jim nevadil chudý stav ledničky a ostatních míst, které byly vytvořeny pro uschování potravin. Ostatně, když chtěli snídani či večeři, vždy se něco našlo.

Shizuo stáhl vše z pánvičky na talíř, který měl předem připravený. Když odložil pánvičku, aby se mohl dál věnovat přípravě večeře, uslyšel, jak se otevřely vchodové dveře.

Shizuo se zarazil. Nečekal návštěvu a ta by stejně zaklepala, ne? Shizuo vyrazil naproti potencionálnímu zloději, aniž by ho napadlo se jakkoliv ozbrojit. Ne, že by ale něco takového potřeboval. Přeci jen, Shizuo a jeho síla…

Shizuo zůstal stát překvapeně ve dveřích, když spatřil návštěvníka.

Skrz naskrz promočená blondýnka, která si sundávala už druhou botu, zvedla hlavu.Když uviděla svého partnera, rozlil se jí po tváři úsměv.

Shizuo byl dvěma skoky u ní. Aniž by počkal na oslovení, pozdrav či cokoliv podobného, stáhl Voronu do pevného objetí.

„S-Shizuo, počkej… Jsem celá mokrá..“ V tu chvíli si celkem dost protiřečila, jelikož tohle bylo to co chtěla. Po celou dobu, co byla pryč, netoužila po ničem jiném, než se schovat v Shizuově objetí. Ať by se dělo cokoliv, tahle hřejivá náruč by jí dokázala vždy uklidnit.

Shizuo ignoroval její poznámku. Ostatně, neviděl jí dva týdny. Nějaká hrozba mokrého trička ho opravdu nedonutí, aby ji pustil.

Vorona si opřela hlavu o jeho rameno. Přitom omotala ruce kolem něj, aby mu vřelé objetí vrátila.

„Měla jsi mi zavolat. Přišel bych pro tebe s deštníkem a kabátem, který by tě zahřál.“ šeptl ji Shizuo do ucha, poté co jí vtiskl pusu do vlasů.

„To by mě před deštěm neochránilo… akorát by jsi zmokl i ty.“ opačila Vorona stejně tiše.

Shizuovi to dalo celkem práci, než se odhodlal k činu, ale nakonec se mu přeci jen podařilo od Vorony alespoň trochu odtáhnout. Sotva se ale dostali k očnímu kontaktu, měl nutkání jí opět k sobě tisknout.

Voronin usmívající se výraz, který dokázal zahřát Shizuovo srdce, zmizel. Vorona stihla sklopit hlavu a dát si před obličej jednu ruku, než si kýchla.

„Neříkej, že…“ Shizuo se odmlčel. Opatrně chytil do dlaní její tvář a čelem se opřel o její stále mokrá čelo. „Zatím to nevypadá na horečku, ale chce to prevenci. Pro jistotu.“

„Prevenci?“ tázala se Vorona se zájmem. Na tváři jí opět začal tančit úsměv, což Shizuu potěšilo.

„Jistě, že. Tak například bychom mohli začít s horkou koupelí.“ začal Shizuo. Přitom jí rukou projel mokrými vlasy „Pak ti nachystám večeři a teplý čaj, než půjdeme spát. Co ty na to?“

Vorona se při představě společného večera spokojeně usmála. „Zní to opravdu dobře, ale nejdřív se musím postarat o tohle..“

Vedle dveří, u kterých se postupně tvořila loužička vody, která odkapávala z Voronina kabátu, stála taška černé barvy, kterou si Vorona přinesla.

„Vybalit si můžeš později. Teď je důležité tvoje zdraví.“ řekl Shizuo nesmlouvavým hlasem. Přestože se ale snažil znít vážně, jeho nadšením zářící oči ten dojem celkem kazili.

Vorona se chystala protestovat, ale nebyla puštěna ke slovu.

„Veškeré námitky budou zapamatovány, ale předem informuji, že budou ignorovány.“ usmál se Shizuo až nevině, než jí vtiskl pusu na čelo. „Prostě tě zvednu a odnesu, pokud se budeš bránit.“

„Vážně?“ zeptala se s úsměvem Vorona, ale nehodlala dělat problémy. Představa, že by jí Shizuo nesl v náručí se jí vlastně zamlouvala, ale tentokrát se nechala v klidu odvést do koupelny.

„Ano, vážně. A mezitím mi můžeš říct, jak jsi se měla ty dva týdny v Rusku.“

 

*-*

 

Déšť dál nemilosrdně bubnoval do oken. Rozhodně to nevypadalo, že by hodlal brzy skončit nebo alespoň ubrat na síle.

Ikebukuro už dlouho nezažilo takto hustý déšť, přes který nešlo skoro nic vidět. Díky tomu byl provoz minimální. Jen záchranáři a někteří dobrodružně založení jedinci, kteří se odvážili vjet do této deštivé clony, občas svými světli ozářili na pár chvil prázdné chodníky, na kterých již stála vrstvička vody.

Shizuo dění venku nevnímal. Už několik hodin seděl prakticky ve stejné poloze. Možná i díky tomu přestal vnímat jak kapky bušící do oken, tak i pomalý pravidelný zvuk stroje stojícího vedle postele. Tento až otravný pískot byl jediným zvukem v nemocničním pokoji.

Shizuo si dnes už po několikáté tiše povzdechl, aniž by spustil pohled z Vorony ležící na posteli. Marně v jejím obličeji hledal alespoň náznak úsměvu.

Natáhl ruku a jemně stiskl Voroninu. Její ruka ležící dál od Shizui byla v obvazech, stejně jako krk, hruď a jedna noha. Po silné srážce se značkou byl opravdu zázrak, že neměla nic zlomeného. Levá ruka byla pouze naražená a pár žeber měla nalomených.

Shizuo jezdil palcem po hřbetě její ruky. S dalším povzdechem se sesunul na postel, aniž by ji pustil. Přitom si podložil hlavu volnou rukou.

Před pár dny, když Vorona ležela poprvé na operačním sále, řekl Tom Shizuovi, že lidé v komatu slyší. Je to poslední smysl, který ztratí a také první, který se vrátí.

Shizuo ale neměl sílu. Když poprvé zahlédl Voronu připoutanou k nemocničnímu lůžku, skoro se složil.

Chtěl poslechnout Toma a dát na jeho radu, jelikož by to mohlo Voroně pomoct, ale on nedokázal mluvit. Pocit viny ho zvnitř postupně ničil.

Velice pracně ze sebe dostal _Ahoj_. Pro další slovo se mu ale zlomil hlas. Prostě to nezvládl.

Takhle špatně se snad ještě nikdy necítil.

 

*-*

 

Déšť pomalu ubýval na síle, ale šťastný pár se nezajímal o vodu, která stékala z okapů do tvořících se louží. ne, pro ty dva byla důležitá pouze hřejivá voda ve vaně, která je obklopovala. No i když ani o tu se zas tak moc nezajímali.

Vorona ležící na Shizuově hrudi se nechala jednou rukou objímat. Jedné její ruky se zmocnil Shizuo. Proplétal  s ní prsty a různě ji hladil po hřbet ruky, aniž by to přestal sledovat.

Vorona po chvíli stáhla volnou ruku pod vodu a položila ji na Shizuovu, která jí objímala. Poté mírně naklonila hlava, přičemž zavřela oči.

„Oi, no tak…“ prolomil ticho Shizuo, který vycítil změnu a pochopil. Rozpletl jejich prsty a pohladil ji po tváři. „Ještě je brzy na spánek. Nejdřív musíš něco sníst.“

„Nn~“ zakňučela Vorona nespokojeně. Přitom se tváří otřela o Shizuovu dlaň.

Shizuo ji neviděl do obličeje, ale dokázal si perfektně představit výraz jejího obličeje jaký teď měla. Mírná vráska na čela od předstíraného zamračení, s lehkým úsměvem na tváři, který tvořil ďolíčky. Kdyby otevřela oči, viděl by, jak by zářili.

„Tady je to perfektní.“ zamumlala Vorona ospale. Hřejivá, příjemná voda a bezpečná náruč ji postupně kolébaly ke spánku.

„Ne, tohle ti nemůžu dovolit.“ protestoval Shizuo. Nezněl ale tak vážně, aby ta slova dostala ten správný význam. ostatně, Shizuovi o to ani nešlo. Rozhodně nebude křičet na Voronu kvůli něčemu takovému.

„Pojď, vylezeme a najíme se, ano?“ navrhl Shizuo.

„… dobře, dobře. Protesty jsou stejně neúčinné, že?“

Shizuo se krátce zasmál. „Přesně.“ po těch slovech jí vtiskl pusu na krk.

 

*-*

 

„Orihara-san, dlouho jsme se neviděli.“ usmála se mladá blondýnka.

Izaya kráčející po dlouhé nemocniční chodbě její přítomnost původně nezaznamenal, takže ho trochu překvapilo, když byl osloven. Své zaskočí na sobě ale nedal znát. Místo toho se mile usmál na zdravotní sestřičku, kterou znal již z dřívějška.

Izaya měl tuhle naivní blondýnku opravdu rád. Patřila mezi těch několik dívek, které si omotal kolem prstu, aniž by si to uvědomily.

„Je mi líto, že jsem se ti nemohl věnovat, ale byl jsem příliš zaneprázdněn.“

Blondýnka zavrtěla hlavou, jak se snažila zakrýt náhle se červenající tváře. „To je v pořádku... Takže jsi pracoval?“

Izaya se pousmál nad tím, jak starostlivě přitom vypadala. „Bohužel.“

Blondýnka nespokojeně našpulila rty.

„Hmm, copak to děláš? Víš, že jsem ti říkal, že ti to nesluší. Úsměv se k tobě hodí mnohem víc.“ řekl Izaya. Myslel to opravdu vážně. Poté natáhl ruku a jemně ji pohladil po tváři, což způsobilo, že vypadala jako rajče.

„Co budeš dělat v sobotu? Rád bych si na tebe udělal čas.“

Blondýnce se rozzářili oči. „Opravdu můžu přijít?“

„Samozřejmě. Jsi vždy vítaná.“ ujistil ji Izaya. Měl ji rád. Sice byla naivní, ale jako společnice byla úžasná.

„Rád bych si tady s tebou dál povídal, ale musím jít někoho navštívit.“

Mladá blondýnka přikývla na srozuměnou, ale ve tváři měla obrovský otazník. Toužila vědět, za kým přišel její vzor ne-li vysněný milenec. Ostatně, do teď nepoznala nikoho, kdo by se k ní choval tak mile a přívětivě jako právě Izaya. Dokázal naslouchat a zároveň pochopit.

Pro ní byl perfektní a jakýkoliv náznak toho, že by měl patřit někomu jinému, než ji v ní probouzel žárlivost. Ironie, obzvlášť, když ona sama věděla, že nikdy nebude jeho. Izaya něco takového nikdy neřekl, ani nenaznačil, ale ona to s jistotou věděla.

„Leží tady přítelkyně mé drahé nemesis, tak jí jdu navštívit… Kvůli dobrým vztahům, řekněme.“ prohodil Izaya, který si dobře všil jak její zvědavosti, tak rostoucí žárlivosti.

Onu žárlivost, ale nahradil strach. „Orihara-san! teď tam nemůžeš.. Heiwajima-san tam stále sedí.“ vyhrkla blondýnka.

„Vážně? No, to nevadí.“ mávl rukou Izaya. Alespoň si vychutná pohled na zničené monstrum. Jen si bude muset dávat pozor. Nesmí se prozradit a taky, Shizuo je velice nepředvídatelný a obzvlášť teď, když je skoro na dně.

„On… neodchází od pacientky.“ ozvala se blondýnka.

Izaya na ni tázavě pohlédl.

„Od toho co ji přivezli na pokoj, neopustil ji. Pouze jednou, ale to nám pomohl Tanaka-san.“

Nebylo to, že by to sestřičky nezvládly samy. Již kolikrát se stalo, že se objevil nepříčetný návštěvník, kterého museli vyhodit. Ale nikdo z těch návštěvníků nebyl tak známí jak Shizuo Heiwajima.

Jednou upozornili Shizuu na to, že by měl odejít, ale naštěstí to skončilo jen zničeným opěradlem, kterého se Shizuo zrovna držel.

Od té doby to už raději nezkoušeli.Tomova návštěva pro ně byla opravdu zázračná, jelikož přemluvil Shizuu, aby odešel domů. Druhý den, ale to štěstí neměli.

Izaya před blondýnkou potlačil úsměv. Místo toho ho nahradil falešným starostlivým výrazem. „Vážně? ale to je nemilé…“

„Dnes už to budou tři dny, co tam je.“ povzdechla si blondýnka.

„Něco s tím uděláme.“ prohodil Izaya a zamířil do nemocničního pokoje, ve kterém ležela Vorona.

 

 

Izaya v tichosti vstoupil dovnitř. Blondýnku přitom nechal za sebou na chodbě. K Izayovu štěstí seděl Shizuo na židli u postele a s hlavou podloženou rukou na posteli spal.

"Oh Shizu-chan, dívej se jak vypadáš." prohodil Izaya. Musel se usmát, jelikož ve chvíli kdy promluvil, Shizuo se zamračil s tichým zavrčením.

Na Shizuovi šlo vidět, jak moc ho to dostalo. Byl pobledlý a zhubl. Nebylo to moc poznat, ale Izaya to svým dlouholetým zkušeným zrakem poznal. Izaya si byl také jistý, že je hladový a žíznivý, ale přesto Voronu neopustil.

Izaya zaměřil pohled na Voronu. Pobledlá blondýnka obvázaná obvazy vydávala jen málo známek života.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan..." vrtěl hlavou Izaya, zatímco vytáhl jeden z mnoha telefonů z kapsy. "Copak jsi to udělal?"

I tentokrát Shizuo na jeho hlas zareagoval nespokojeným zavrčením a proto se Izaya rozhodl už ho neprovokovat a mlčel.

S neskrývaným nadšením si Izaya vyfotil spícího zkroušeného Shizuu. Ještě chvíli si užíval pohled na ně, než opustil pokoj.

 

 

Na nemocniční chodbě panovalo ticho. U okna postávala mladší dvojice milenců, kteří se snažili vzájemně utěšit, jelikož oba čekalo rozhodující zjištění, které je mořilo už několik dní. Fakt, že již za pár minut se dostanou před doktora, který je informuje o tom, zda budou mít předčasnou rodinu či ne, je rozrušovalo čím dál víc. Obzvlášť ona neměla daleko ke zhroucení.

Kousek od dvojice seděl na židli vedle automatu na kafe postarší pán, který v tichosti čekal až bude na řadě. Ale po pravdě, kdyby měl nějakého posluchače, hned by spustil proud nadávek a nespokojených poznámek na adresu doktorů za špatné zacházení k němu, vzornému pacientovi. Přestože si za vše mohl sám. To prostě nevysvětlíš.

Chodbou proběhl nějaký doktor, když Izaya za sebou zavřel dveře a s lehkým úsměvem pohlédl na blondýnku, která tam stále čekala.

Mladá sestřička na něho tázavě pohlédla.

"Myslím, že ti pomůžu." prohodil Izaya. "Znám někoho, kdo přemluví mou nemesis, aby každý den odcházel domů." 

"Huh..?"

Izaya se jen usmál, než si přiložil telefon k uchu.

 

*-*

 

"Oi, Shizuo." řekl Kadota klidným hlasem. Přitom chytil Shizuu za ramena a mírně jim zatřásl.

Blonďák v barmanském se nespokojeně zavrtěl. Otevřel oči, ale během chvíle je opět zavřel.

"No tak, vstávej." pokračoval trpělivě Kadota.

Shizuo se velice neochotně nadzvedl a během chvíle se mu podařilo narovnat se. Tázavě se podíval na Kadotu stojícího vedle něj. "Kadota-san, co tu..?" odmlčel se kvůli dlouhému zívnutí, které skryl dlaní. 

"Pojď ty spáči, určitě jsi hladový, že?"

Shizuo se postavil ze židle, ale neuděl ani jeden krok. Stále držel Voroninu ruku, na kterou se však nepodíval. "Tom-san..?" dostal ze sebe, když si všiml další osoby v místnosti.

Tom se na něho lehce usmál, než promluvil. "Vždyť jsem ti říkal, ať chodíš na noc domů, ne?" 

Shizuo se vyhnul jeho pohledu. Skončil tak s očima na Voroně. Jemně stiskl své přítelkyni ruku, poté ji pustil a celkem neochotně, ale což bylo důležité, dobrovolně následoval Kadotu a Toma ven z pokoje. 

 

 

Byl to úspěch, že ho dostali z pokoje, ale z nemocnice ho už nedostali. Shizuo však odpřisáhl, že půjde k večeru domů. Bylo na něm vidět, že se mu nechce, ale byl rozhodnut je poslechnout.

Trojice se usadila v blízké kantýně odkud měl Shizuo výhled na chodbu, kde byli dveře do Voronina pokoje.

Tom a Kadota viděli, jak se na ně co chvíli dívá, ale nahlas to ani nenaznačili. Věděli, že na tom Shizuo není nejlíp a jakákoliv dobře myšlená, ale špatně vyslovená slova, by mohla zapříčinit zničení místní kantýny. 

"Co tvoje hlava, Tom-san?" zeptal se Shizuo, když odložil sklenici mléka.

Tom zcela automaticky zvedl ruku a přejel si prsty po větší ráně pod okem, která tančila různými barvami. "Už je to lepší." řekl celkem skromně, ale pravda to nebyla. Silnou ránu do hlavy dostal před pár dny, ale ještě teď ho hlava třeštila. Občas se mu i stalo, že se mu náhle zatmělo před očima. Doktor ho ujistil, že to brzy přejde, ale očividně se neshodli na tom, co znamená brzy.

Kadota si zamíchal čaj, než zvedl šálek a upil trochu. "Nechceš s námi jet zítra na koncert?" zeptal se, když šálek opět odložil.

Shizuo tázavě pozvedl obočí.

"Saboru zařídil, abychom jeli na koncert tvé budoucí švagrové, tak mě napadlo, jestli nechceš jet taky. Od Mairu a Kururi jsem slyšel, že tam bude i tvůj bratr. Třeba tě to odvede na jiné myšlenky." vysvětlil Kadota.

Shizuo zaváhal. Opouštět Voronu se mu moc nechtělo, přestože věděl od doktorů, že se může probrat klidně až za měsíc. Dodatek, pokud vůbec, si doktoři nechali pro sebe. Na druhou stranu už dlouho nepotkal Kasukeho. Mluvili spolu před pár dny přes telefon, ale to není to stejné jako z očí do očí.

"Myslím, že je to dobrý nápad." řekl nakonec Shizuo. Přitom pohledem zavadil o dveře Voronina pokoje.

Tomovi a Kadotovi se celkem ulevilo. Měli trochu obavy, že by i tohle odmítl. A pokud by to udělal, nevěděli by co dál.

Tom chtěl něco říct, ale slova se mu z jazyka vytratila, když si všiml Shizuovi náhlé změny tváře. Lehký úsměv byl pryč a přirozená barva pleti zmizela. Kadota změnu také zaznamenal. Pohlédl směrem kam zíral Shizuo a zarazil se. Nějací dva doktoři v doprovodu sestřiček běželi Voronina pokoje. 

Shizuo prudce vystartoval ze židle nevšímajíc si hrnků, které díky nečekanému pohybu rozlil. 

"Shizuo, počkej!" vyhrkl Tom. Zcela bez reakce.

Shizuo předběhl dvě sestřičky a vrazil do nemocničního pokoje, kde ležela jeho přítelkyně. 

Doktoři a sestřičky stáli kolem postele, naklonění nad Voronou. Přístroje kolem postele vydávali nepříjemný hlasitý zvuk. Pískot řezal Shizuu do uší. 

"Heiwajima-san! Musíte odejít!" řekla vážně jedna ze sestřiček, které předtím předběhl a nyní dorazily do pokoje. 

Shizuo je nevnímal. Dokonce přestal vnímat i ten nepravidelný otravný zvuk. Vyděšeně zíral na krev, která se objevila u Voroniných nohou. 

"Heiwajima-san!"

"Shizuo, no ták! Pojď!" Kadota chytil Shizuu za loket a s Tomovou pomocí ho odtáhl na chodbu. Šlo to jednoduše. Hlavně proto, že se Shizuo nebránil.

 

Shizuo se probral ve chvíli kdy doktoři odvezli Voronu na sál. "NE, TOHLE NE!" vyštěkl Shizuo. Prudce se ohnal a vrazil pěstí do zdi.

"Shizuo!"

Nastalo ticho. Všichni na chodbě zírali na Shizuu, který nepouštěl pohled ze své ruky, kterou měl zaraženou ve stěně. Nikdo mu neviděl do tváře, takže netušili, zda přijde další nečekaný útok.

"Shizuo..." začal klidným hlasem Kadota. Dalo mu práci, aby nezněl tak starostlivě jak ve skutečnosti byl. Shizuovi by to nemuselo moc pomoct. Kadota položil ruku na jeho rameno. Přitom se naklonil, aby mu viděl do očí. Chtěl ho utěšit, že bude Vorona určitě v pořádku, ale slova mu zůstala na jazyku, když pohlédl Shizuovi do tváře. Znali se už dlouho, ale tohle bylo poprvé, co viděl Shizuu brečet.

Shizuo vyrval ruku zatlou v pěst ze zdi a skácel se na židli. "Co jsem to udělal..." zaskučel. Přitom zabořil obličej do dlaní a sklonil se ke kolenům. 

Tom a Kadota si vedle něj v tichosti sedli. Zrovna teď nemohli pro Shizuu udělat nic. Došlo jim, že zítra za bratrem neodejde.

 

*-*

 

Slyšela, že za všeho nejlepší je správné načasování. To pak má v sobě jisté kouzlo, řekněme. Souhlasila, ale na druhou stranu, jak se pozná ta správná chvíle?

Vorona se přetočila. Jen o trochu, aby viděla Shizuovi do tváře. 

Shizuo přejel pohledem na ni. Jemně ji hladil ve vlasech jednou rukou, zatímco druhou ji držel za ruku. 

Vorona zaváhala, než se vytáhla do sedu. Všimla si jeho tázavého pohledu. "Shizuo, musím ti něco říct.." řekla vážně. Možná až moc vážně.

Shizuo zpozorněl. Netušil oč se mlže jednat. Velice opatrně se posadil. Čekal, nenaléhal, jen tiše seděl a pozoroval blondýnku sedící před ním.

Vorona zvedla hlavu od svých rukou, které jí leželi v klíně a s lehkým úsměvem se podívala Shizuovi do očí. 

Ten úsměv situaci odlehčil. Rozhodně už nebyla tak tíživá atmosféra.

"Chtěla jsem ti to říct, ještě než jsem odjela do Ruska, ale nezvládla jsem to..." Vorona se krátce odmlčela. Přitom si prohrábla vlasy, které měla ještě stále vlhké od koupele. 

Shizuo se chtěl zeptat co se děje, ale nechtěl na Voronu tlačit. 

Odhodlání, které jí naplnilo, aby mu to konečně řekla začalo velice rychle vyprchávat. Tentokrát ale věděla, že musí pokračovat, jelikož s tím už začala. Zároveň ale cítila, jak jí opuštěl hlas. Ať by se snažila říct pravdu jakkoliv, hlas by se ji na začátku zlomil a nic už by ze sebe nedostala.

Vorona si proto poposedla blíž k Shizuovi. Kde nepomůžou slova, pomohou činy, řekl kdosi. Opatrně chytila jeho ruku za zápěstí a přiložila si jí k břichu.

Shizuo zmateně pozoroval ruku na jejím břiše. Nechytal se, ale ve chvíli, kdy se ji tázavě podíval do očí, mu to došlo. Překvapeně opět pohlédl na její břicho. Ruka se mu začala mírně třást, zatímco se to snažil zpracovat. 

Ani po tom, co začal chodit a následně i bydlet s Voronou, ho nikdy nenapadlo, že by spolu založili rodinu. Ne, že by nechtěl mít s Voronou děti, ale šlo spíš o to, že už od dětství žil s tím, že je monstrum. A takové monstrum by nemělo mít potomky, ne? 

To byl důvod, proč se sžil s myšlenkou, že z jeho strany se jeho matka vnoučat nedočká a proto o nich nikdy nepřemýšlel. S vlastními dětmi nikdy do budoucna nepočítal, ale teď...

Vorona ho po celou dobu tiše pozorovala. Nedokázala uhodnout co se mu honí hlavou. Zda je šťastný představou společné rodiny či ne... V tu chvíli ji poprvé napadla možnost, že by to maličké Shizuo ani nemusel chtít. Ta představa ji trochu vyděsila.

Stejně jako Shizuo nad vlastní rodinou nikdy moc nepřemýšlela, ale když zjistila, že je těhotná, tak se v ní probudily hluboko zakořeněné mateřské pudy. 

Jemně stiskla Shizuovu dlaň na svém břiše, čímž ho donutila opět zvednout hlavu. 

Shizuo na ni zíral, jak se snažil ze sebe dostat nějakou větu. Nebo alespoň nějaké slovo. 

"Shizuo..?" řekla opatrně Vorona. 

"Eh..Ne.." Shizuo se odmlčel. "My.. ty jsi..." 

"Ano." přikývla Vorona. "... Budeš táta, Shizuo." trochu se usmála, když to vyslovila. 

Ještě chvíli seděli nehybně v tichosti, když ji Shizuo náhle chytil a stáhl do vřelého objetí. "..takže my budeme mít.." nedořekl. Místo toho mu z úst vyšlo krátké zasmání. 

Když to Vorona uslyšela, zalili se jí oči slzami. Náhlý nápor šťastných citů ji porazil. Omotala ruce kolem něj a přivinula se k Shizuovi. S hlavou opřenou o jeho rameno spokojeně zavřela oči.

Musela se však zeptat. "Znamená to, že to chceš..?" ta otázka zněla nesměle. Jistá si byla, ale ne dost na to, aby se nebála odpovědi. Ještě stále mohl říct ne.

Shizuo se zarazil, což Voronu trochu vyděsilo. "Co... Co je to za otázku?" Shizuo se odtáhl. Chytil Voroninu tvář do dlaní a pohlédl ji do zaslzených očí. "Samozřejmě, že to malé chci!"

Vorona se neubránila úsměvu a další záplavě slz. 

"Chci mít s tebou rodinu." ujistil ji Shizuo. Přitom ji setřel slzy z tváře.

Vorona se otřela o jeho dlaň. Nebylo nic co by ji v tu chvíli udělalo šťastnější. 

Shizuo se naklonil a dlouze ji políbil. Když se konečně odtáhli, aby nabrali dech, opět ji stáhl do objetí.

Vorona se k němu tiskla. Přitom se celá třásla.

"Nemůžu tomu uvěřit.." šeptl Shizuo blízko jejího ucha.

Vorona zavřela oči, když to uslyšela. "Ujišťuji tě, že je to pravda."

Shizuovi se podařilo ze sebe dostat neurčitý zvuk, který mohl znamenat, jen opravdové nadšení. 

V těsném objetí seděli notnou chvíli v tichosti, které prolomil až Shizuo.

"... Myslíš, že někdo jako já, může být dobrý otec?"

"Jsi dobrý a hodný člověk, Shizuo." šeptla stejně tiše Vorona. "Budeš skvělý otec." Chtěla ještě dodat, že pokud ona, nájemný zabiják, může bát matka, tak on může být otec. Ale to by nebyla ta správná odpověď.

"Věřím, že budeš pro to maličké perfektní táta. Vím to, jelikož jsi opravdu pozorný ke mě. Dokážeš se o to malé postarat."

Shizuo se pousmál. Přitom schoval tvář do jejího krku. "Děkuji... Slibuji, že se o to postarám. Budu to malé chránit ať se děje cokoliv." Žijí v Ikebukuru, zde se může stát opravdu cokoliv před čím bude potřeba chránit.

"Já vím, že ano." řekla klidným hlasem Vorona. Poté se mírně odtáhla, našla Shizuovi rty a políbila ho.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya se smál. Dlouho se smál. Možná až moc dlouho. Ignoroval, že ho z toho začalo bolet břicho. Stejně se dál hlasitě smál.

Namie už začala přemýšlet nad tím, že ho něčím praští po zádech. Třeba židlí, to by mohlo pomoct. V krajním případě bude muset pomoct rána nožem z milosti.

„Je to lepší, než jsem si myslel.“ zajíkal se Izaya. Ještě stále se svíjel, zatímco kráčel k pracovnímu stolu, odkud na něj svítili dva monitory.

Tolik zábavy si s nimi již užil. Kolikrát si už přes ně pohrál například s Mikadem. Někteří lidé jsou opravdu naivní. Hry s nimi Izayu nikdy neomrzí.

Izaya uvažoval, že si pořídí další počítač pro svojí další postavu na Dollars chat. Ostatně užvaněná Kanra už je celkem profláklá a Chrome začíná být také podezíraný. Sice má úplně jinou povahu než Kanra, ale přesto ho dva lidé nepřímo obvinili, že je ve skutečnosti Izaya.

„Namie! Namie, věděla jsi to?!“ Informátorovi dalo práci, než alespoň trochu zklidnil hlas.

„Pochybuji, že o tom někdo věděl.“ řekla Namie. Nebyla tak podrážděná, jak zněla. Ve skutečnosti byla šokována.

Když slyšela, že Shizuo poslal Voronu do komatu, přišlo ji to ze začátku líto, ale nijak se k tomu nevracela. Teď se ji však na mysl stále vracelo to dítě. Nebyl to pocit provinění co cítila, ale sžíralo jí to.

„To monstrum mělo být táta!! Ha! Škoda, že jsem o tom nevěděl. Dalo by se toho pěkně využít.“ prohodil Izaya s úsměvem.

Namie nad tím zakroutila hlavou. Bylo to smutné, nebylo to k smíchu.

„Copak, Namie? Přijde ti to líto?“ ozval se Izaya ze svého křesla. Se spokojeným úsměvem si přitom prohlížel svou sekretářku. „A to se to ani netýká Seijiho.“

Namie si odfrkla. Vstala od stolu a zamířila do kuchyně. Musela si odpočinout od Izayova obličeje. Hrozilo by jinak, že by na něj vážně něco hodila.

 

*-*

 

Kadota se rozhlédl po tiché nemocniční chodbě. Pohledem zavadil o díru ve zdi, kterou po sobě zanechal Shizuo.

Od vzniku díry již uběhly dva dny, ale nemocnice to ještě nedala opravit, ani nijak zvlášť zabezpečit. a proč taky, že? Nebylo to nic co by ohrožovalo lidské životy.

S opatrným zaklepáním vstoupil Kadota do nemocničního pokoje, kde ležela Vorona.

Blondýnka byla bledší než obvykle, přestože doktoři oznámili, že je na tom po zdravotní stránce mnohem lépe. Podařilo se jim včasnou rychlou operací odebrat drobný plod a zastavit krvácení, aniž by na Voroně nechali viditelné známky operace.

Na rozdíl od Vorony, u drobného tělíčka nebyla šance, že by ho zachránili. S čímž doktoři počítali už od Voronina příjezdu, ale nikdy to neřekli před Shizuou či jeho přáteli.

U lůžka seděl Shizuo. Ve svých dlaních držel Voroninu ruku.Mluvil na ni, ale jakmile vstoupil Kadota, zmlkl.

„Shizuo.“ kývl Dotachin na pozdrav, zatímco se usadil naproti Shizuovi, z druhé strany Voronina lůžka.

„Kadota-san.“ zamumlal Shizuo.

Kadota si uvědomil, že jak ze vzhledu, tak i z jeho hlasu cosi vymizelo. Ten podtón co se ho vždy držel byl pryč. Co přesně to bylo Dotachin netušil, ale byl si jistý, že Erika by řekla něco ve smyslu, že ho opustil život. Přesněji, nadšení do života.

„Jak je na tom?“ otázal se Kadota při snaze donutit Shizuu ke konverzaci.

Shizuo pohlédl na pacientku, aniž by odpověděl.

Ticho trvalo opravdu dlouho, takže Kadota začal přemýšlet nad zopakováním otázky, ale Shizuo nakonec přeci jen zareagoval.

„Doktoři řekli, že po potratu se její stav zlepšil.“

To Kadota věděl, ale nehodlal na to upozorňovat.

„Dnes ráno se ale přestala zlepšovat… Ustálilo se to… nebo tak nějak to doktor řekl.“ dodal Shizuo. Nezněl podrážděně, ale ani to nebylo nadšeně. Byl to kompletně neutrální hlas, ze kterého nešel vycítit žádný pocit.

Už před tím si o něho Kadota dělal starosti, ale teď měl o Shizuu opravdu strach.

„A co ty? Jak to zvládáš?“

Shizuo ze sebe vydral dlouhý povzdech. Vypadalo to, že něco řekne, ale nakonec zůstal sedět uzavřen do sebe.

„Měl by jsi jít ven.“ prolomil ticho Kadota.

Shizuo nezareagoval. Oči měl jen pro Voronu.

„Ostatní tě dlouho neviděli. Simon, Erika, Celty,… všem nám chybíš…“

„Ikebukurské monstrum nikomu nechybí.“ zamumlal tvrdohlavě Shizuo.

Dotachin neměl nikdy rád, když se takhle Shizuo shazoval. Ale pro tentokrát to hodlal ignorovat, jelikož dostal jistotu, že ho Shizuo vnímá.

 

*-*

 

Až k večeru spolu opustili nemocnici. Shizuo dodržoval slib o chození domů, což Kadotu, ale hlavně zaměstnance nemocnice, potěšilo.

Kadota se nabídl, že udělá Shizuovi společnost až k jeho bytu, ale Shizuo to tichým zamručením odmítl. Opravdu se mu nechtělo poslechnout, ale Dotachin ho tedy nechal a vydal se jiným směrem.

Shizuo byl opravdu jak bez duše. Jen tiše kráčel s pohledem kamsi vdál. Nevnímal okolí. Dokonce ani nezaznamenal, že se k němu kdosi přiblížil a dřevěnou pálkou ho přetáhl přes záda.

Několik let stará pálka si zažila svoje. Od dětí, kteří si s ni hrály všemi způsoby, jen zásadně ne tím, kvůli kterému byla vyrobena, až po dospělé, které ji zatáhly do nejedné pouliční bitky. Přežila i půl roku ve vlhkém sklepě staré továrny, kde na ní kapala rezavá voda.

Shizuova záda byla ale poslední kapka. Ony ty záda by byly vlastně konec i pro úplně novou pálku…

Shizuo si nevšímal dřeva, které se od něj rozletělo všemi směry. Nevšímal si muže, který za ním překvapeně hleděl. Nevšímal si ani Izayi, který seděl na zábradlí jednoho z balkonů v druhém patře.

Zapomenut v myšlenkách přeslechl Izayův smích, zatímco zahnul za roh. Do bytu ještě zbývala jedna ulice.

 

 

Izaya se kousal do rtu, když viděl Shizuův totální nezájem o dění kolem něj. Nakonec to však nevydržel a rozesmál se.

Chtěl si jen tak ověřit situaci, aby se připravil do dalších dnů. Proto zaplatil tomu chlápkovi, aby napadl Shizuu.

Samozřejmě, že se po zaznění  Shizuova jména rozklepal a odmítl, ale tučná odměna mu dodala odvahy. Přeci jen jeho životní situace nebyla dvakrát nejlepší a tohle by mohlo pomoct dost zásadně.

Izaya se bez zaváhání dostal ladnými skoky na cestu. Ještě stále překvapenému muži hodil v obálce odměnu a zamířil si to domů do Shinjuka. Shizuu pro dnešek už pozorovat nemusel, věděl co potřebuje.

 

 

Kadota se váhavě díval za Shizuou. Ne, nechtělo se mu ho opustit. V tomhle stavu… netušil čeho všeho je schopen. Na druhou stranu musel respektovat Shizuovo přání.

Stále nerozhodný Dotachin mířil domů, kde na něho čekala Erika.

Karisawa nikdy nedostala klíč od jeho bytu, ale přesto se párkrát stalo, že čekala na Kadotu v jeho obýváku.

Dotachin to řešil jen ze začátku, ale postupně si zvykl.

Ostatně Erika se nečekaně ukazovala jen tehdy, pokud to bylo opravdu důležité a neodkladné. Dvakrát se stalo, že se zjevila kolem půlnoci. Ale vzhledem k důležitosti věci se na ní nakonec nezlobil.

Nikdy mu však neodpověděla na to, jak se dovnitř dostává.

„Dotachin!“ rozzářila se, když vstoupil do svého bytu.

„Oh Eriko… Co se děje?“ zeptal se Kadota. Opravdu nebyl překvapen její přítomností.

„Dneska jsme s Yumachim přemýšleli. Řekli jsme si, že je čas, aby Shizu-Shizu vypadl z nemocnice. Alespoň na pár hodin, víc tomu ani nedáváme.“ Erika se odmlčela, aby z Kadotovy reakce poznala, co si myslí.

„No, zní to, jako by jste to měli již naplánované. Ale souhlasím s vámi, neboj.“ přerušil Eriku, než stihla začít udávat důvody, proč je to dobrý nápad. „A v čem spočívá ten plán? Na požádání ven nepůjde.“

Erika se hrdě usmála. „Neptej se na podrobnosti, ale s Yumachim jsme zařídili, aby měl Kasuka na zítra pár hodin volna.“

Dotachin uznale přikývl, než se usadil vedle Eriky na gauč. Otázka, jak se jim to podařilo, zůstala ležet nevyslovená na jazyku.

„Co nejdéle ho budeme muset udržet venku.“ Erika zněla opravdu vážně. „Bohužel Yuuhei Hanajima si na nás nemohl udělat celý den čas. Přestože jde o jeho bratra a skoro švagrovou. ten jeho agent…!“

Kadota se mírně pousmál nad její náhlou podrážděností. Ani po tom co Shizuo začal chodit s Voronou, Eriku neopustil optimismus ohledně myšlenky Shizui s Izayou. Dávala je stále dohromady, jelikož měla v sobě silného shiperského ducha, který rozhodně jen tak nezmizí. Dotachin si byl jistý, že by nezmizel ani po tom, co by si Shizuo vzal Voronu za ženu.

„Musíme ho určitě vzít k Simonovi.“ pokračovala s plánováním Erika. „Taky bychom mohli navštívit park. Shizu-Shizu tam rád chodil.“

Kadota přikývl. „Zavolám Celty, ta ho určitě přivede i na jiné myšlenky.“

 

*-*

 

Jako každý den vstoupil Shizuo do nemocnice ve stejný čas. Nedělal to úmyslně, ale byl na minutu přesný.

Poslední dobou, přesněji od té nehody, byly pro Shizuu všechny dny stejné, nečekal, že by se to mělo změnit. Proto ho celkem překvapilo, když na většinou prázdné nemocniční chodbě před Voroniným pokojem uviděl stát Kadotu spolu se Celty a Erikou.

„Lidi…“

„Oi Shizuo.“ pozdravil ho Dotachin.

„Shizu-Shizu, máme pro tebe skvělou zprávu!“ vykřikla Erika.

Shizuo se zarazil uprostřed pohybu. Jeho první myšlenka patřila Voroně. Jestli se probudila a on u ní nebyl…!

„Do města přijel Kasuka!“ pokračovala se stejným nadšením Karisawa.

Když Shizuo pochopil, světlo z jeho očí opět pohaslo.

**[Nevěš hlavu. Nejde sice o Voronu, ale bratra jsi už dlouho neviděl, ne?]**

Shizuo se mírně pousmál. „Jo, to je pravda.“

„Přišli jsme pro tebe.“ oznámil Kadota. „Je totiž čas se podívat ven… za ostatními.“

Shizuovi oči se naplnili… nešlo o paniku, ale nebylo k tomu daleko. Trojice to ihned zaznamenala. Jako první zareagovala Celty.

**[Zachovej klid! Půjdeme navštívit tvého bratra, zajdeme za Simonem… Je to jen na pár hodin.]**

Shizuo mlčel. V hlavě bojoval sám se sebou. Na jednu stranu, by rád viděl bratra, ale na druhou stranu, co když se Vorona probere? On u ní musí být. Ona musí vědět, že je tady pro ni. Jeho nerozhodnost na něm byla poznat.

„Shizuo, slibuji, že se dnes k Voroně ještě vrátíš.“ ujistil ho Kadota.

Byl to dobrý argument. Takový ten ve správný čas na správném místě. A když k tomu přidáte Kadetův přesvědčivý upřímný výraz a ten nepatrný úsměv… Je těžké s ním nesouhlasit.

„Můžeme vyrazit. Yumachi a Kasuka už čekají u Simona.“ řekla s úsměvem Erika.

„Jistě, jen… musím ji pozdravit.“ s těmi slovy zmizel Shizuo ve Voronině pokoji.

Po chvíli váhání si to trojice rozmyslela a poslušně čekala na chodbě, místo toho aby ho následovali.

 

 

Cesta k Simonovi nebyla krátká, ale zároveň netrvala příliš dlouho. Šli pěšky a během cesty si povídali. Většinou se ptali Shizui, takže byl nucen odpovídat. Bylo to příjemné překvapení, že mluvil, aniž by se zasekával. Ale ten neutrální hlas se ho stále držel.

Spolu s Walkerem a Kasukem byl v Ruském sushi i Tom.

Po několika hodinách strávených v sushi baru, zamířili do parku a později i na další Shizuova oblíbená místa.

S úlevou Kadota a Celty zaznamenali u Shizui změnu k lepšímu.

Opravdu se bavil. Bylo to poznat z jeho zářících očí, ale hlavně z hlasu, do kterého se vracel ten pro Shizuu typický podtón.

Jistě, to světlo v očích mírně pohaslo, když je opustil Kasuka, ale postupně se zase vracelo.

Celty měla trochu obavy, že to vše zmizí jakmile se vrátí do nemocnice, ale byla příjemně překvapena, že se mílí.

Kadota by šel s nimi, ale the Van gang měl ještě nějakou práci, takže do nemocnice se nakonec vrátili pouze Shizuo, Celty a Tom.

Těch několik hodin si Shizuo opravdu užil. Dobrá nálada se mu navíc zlepšil ještě o něco, když ho doktoři informovali, že se Vorona opět lepší.

 

 

Shizuo držící Voronu za ruku seděl na židli vedle její postele, zatímco vedl rozhovor s Tomem a Celty.

Teda, Celty moc nemluvila. A hlavní důvod nebyl, že nemá hlavu. Šlo spíš o to, že neměla moc co říct k tématu, který ti dva vedli.

Asi tak po deseti minutách Shizuo vstal. „Omluvte mě.“ řekl prostě. Jako důvod vytáhl z kapsy krabičku cigaret a poté odešel, aniž by dodal něco dalšího.

Jakmile za ním zapadly dveře, v místnosti nastalo ticho, přerušované pouze otravným pípáním přístroje.

Bylo to až trapné ticho. Takové, když se váš kamarád ztratí na párty a vy zůstanete v hloučku lidí, které vlastně ani neznáte. Opravdu super pocit.

V tomhle případě měli jistotu, že si navzájem neskočí do řeči.

Trvalo to sotva deset minut, ale jim to připadalo jako věčnost.

Tom se opět chystal něco říct, ale znovu si to rozmyslel. o čem si asi může on povídat s touto legendou?!

Celty také v hlavě uvažovala o tématu, ale na mysl ji nic nepřišlo.

Zoufalá situace.

„Nn…“

Oba sebou překvapeně trhli.

Vorona se opět mírně zavrtěla a poté pomalu otevřela oči. Víčka byla však příliš těžká, proto je opět zavřela.

„Skočím pro Shizuu.“vyhrkl Tom. Na tváři mu z toho nadšení tančil úsměv.

Další pokus o otevření očí selhal. Vorona natočila hlavu, aby se ve svých možnostech rozhlédla.

Když si Celty všimla, že se dívá, teda snaží se dívat jejím směrem, rychle začala ťukat do telefonu. Chtěla, aby věděla, že se Shizuo blíží, i když tušila, že nebude schopna si to přečíst. Zkusit to ale může.

Vorona nezvedla ruku, kvůli nedostatku energie. Jediné co zvládla bylo nepatrné natáhnutí dvou prstů.

„Shizu…?“ zachroptěla.

 

*-*

 

Už chvíli s myšlenkou na cigaretu bojoval. Vždyť když byl v nemocnici, nezapálil si. Vydržel to, dokud nedorazil domů.

Dnes to ale potřeboval. Potřeboval na vzduch. Byl přeplněn pocity, které se u něho již dlouho neukázaly.

Ani si to neuvědomoval, ale bylo to poprvé, co nemyslel na to malé nenarozené.

Shizuo seděl na lavičce v místech, kde na pozemku nemocnice bylo povoleno kouřit.

Hřálo ho sluníčko, švitořili ptáci… Poprvé nespěchal za Voronou.

Když dokouřil, nechal cigaretu v popelníku a dál tiše seděl. Seděl by ještě o trochu déle, kdyby se nezjevil Tom.

„Shizuo! Shizuo, honem! Vorona… Ona se probrala!“

Shizuo strnul. Rozuměl správně? Je vzhůru a on si sedí tady?! Shizuo byl ihned na nohou a běžel do pokoje ke svojí Voroně.

 

 

Už když byli na dohled dveří od pokoje, kde se nacházela Vorona, došlo Tomovi a Shizuovi, že je něco špatně.

Ještě jedna sestra vběhla dovnitř a než zavřela dveře, vyhodili Celty na chodbu.

„Co se děje?!“ vyhrkl přibíhající Shizuo. Z jeho hlasu šel poznat rostoucí strach.

Celty začala rychle vyťukávat odpověď, ale panikařijícímu Shizuovi to přišlo pomalé. Sotva doběhl k Celty, chytil ji za ramena a začal s ní třást, zatímco se dožadoval odpovědi.

Překvapená Celty z toho šoku upustila telefon.

„Shizuo!“ vyjekl Tom. Podařilo se mu odtrhnout Shizuu od vyplašené Celty. Dalo to práci, ale udržel ho v dostatečné vzdálenosti.

Celty s úlevou zjistila, že telefon zůstal nepoškozen.

„Shizuo, no tak…“ zaskučel Tom. Už od začátku věděl, že nemá šanci ho udržet.

„Co se stalo?! Proč tam jsou doktoři?! Co..?!“

**[Shizuo, promiň.]**

To slovo způsobilo, že se Shizuovi zastavil svět. Strnul uprostřed pohybu a jen zíral na displej. Nechce snad říct, že…

Tomovi se celkem ulevilo, když se Shizuo zklidnil, ale zároveň se mu stahovalo břicho úzkostí, když si přečetl Celtynu zprávu.

 **[Když se probudila, nemohla jsem ji říct, že jsi na cestě… Nepřečetla by to, byla příliš unavená.]** Celty se odtáhla, aby pokračovala v psaní.

Shizuo stál tiše a čekal spolu s Tomem na zbytek.

**[Byla chvíli vzhůru, ale pak… Ani pořádně nedořekla tvé jméno, když najednou odpadla.]**

„C… Cože?“ šeptl Shizuo skoro neslyšně. „Chceš mi říct, že..?“

**[Doktoři se ji teď snaží vrátit zpět do života.]**

Shizuo se celý roztřásl. Do očí se mu draly slzy.

 **[Bude to dobré, oni to zvládnou.]** pokusila se ho povzbudit Celty.

Nepomáhalo to, čehož si byla spolu s Tomem vědoma, ale co jiného mohli dělat.

 

 

Ve Voronině pokoji byly doktoři skoro půl hodiny, když mladá blondýnka přinesla další adrenalin.

Tom a Celty Shizuu pracně donutili, aby zůstal sedět na židli. po chvíli to ale nevydržel a začal přecházet po chodbě. Netušil co se děje a to ho štvalo.

Po dalších necelých dvaceti minutách se dveře pokoje konečně otevřely.

Shizuo k němu chtěl vyrazit, ale zůstal stát na místě, když zaznamenal jeho výraz.

Z doktorova skleslého pohledu šlo poznat jak to dopadlo. Slova nebyla potřeba, přesto mírně zavrtěl hlavou s dodatkem, „Je mi to líto.“

Tom klesl zpět na židli, jak se to snažil zpracovat.

Shizuo se rozběhl do pokoje. Málem přitom porazil doktora, ale nestaral se.

Celty ještě chvíli stála  nehybně, než vyrazila za Shizuou. Všimla si dvou sestřiček, které stály kousek dál od postele. Měly za úkol odpojit Voronu, ale Shizuo je odstrčil. Proto teď v tichosti čekaly. Nic jiného jim ani nezbývalo.

Shizuo seděl na posteli. V pevném objetí drtil Voronino mrtvé tělo, zatímco se nevědomky pohupoval. Brečel. Nebylo to jen tiché stékání slz po tváři jako vždy. Shizuo opravdu brečel, ale nestaral se. Tentokrát mu to bylo jedno. Všechno mu bylo jedno.

Celty zůstala stát ve dveřích. Netušila co má dělat. Co by v takové situaci dělali ostatní..?

 

*-*

 

Trvalo opravdu dlouho, než se jim podařilo odtáhnout Shizuu od mrtvého těla. Celty dokonce zavolala Shinrovi a Dotachinovi, aby jim pomohli.

Bylo skličující sledovat zničeného Shizuu. Seděl schoulený na židli vedle postele, kde vydechla Vorona naposled a odmítal to místo opustit. Nemluvil, jen mlčky zíral do zdi před sebou. Díval se i skrz Shinru, který se pokoušel navázat oční kontakt.

V této těžké situaci zavolal Kadota Erice, aby sehnala Kasukeho. Ať se děje co se děje. Veškeré následky bere na sebe, hlavně ať ho seženou.

Dotachin odpověď na otázku, proč ho tak nutně potřebují. Z její reakce věděl, že se bude snažit, dokud nebude po jejím.

Opravdu, do půl hodiny se v nemocnici objevil Yuuhei Hanajima. Nevšímaje si ostatních, vstoupil do pokoje, kde zůstal s Shizuou sám.

Erika, která přišla s ním se vrhla Kadotovy do náruče. Nikdy si Voronu neoblíbila, ale informace o její smrti ji porazila. zas tak lhostejná vůči ní nebyla.

Nečekali dlouho. Po chvíli se dveře otevřely a Kasuka vyvedl zničeného Shizuu ven.

Pro všechny to byl skoro zázrak.

 

 

Díky papírování ohledně převzetí Voroniných osobních věcí a dalších nutných věcí, zůstal Shizuo v nemocnici ještě nějakou dobu, než zamířil domů.

Nezajímal se o ostatní a jejich nabídky pomoci. Vlastně se ani moc nestaral o bratra. Ten s ním ale šel, aniž by se zajímal o jeho názor.

Shizuo, který objímal tašku s jejími věcmi, se u dveří domu, ve kterém měl byt, otočil na Kasukeho a slušně ho požádal o samotu. Ten neutrální hlas byl zpět.

Kasuka po dlouhé chvíli přikývl s tím, že se vrátí zítra. Hlavně ať se nepokouší o nějakou blbost.

Jakmile za sebou zavřel dveře, zůstal stát. Jen tupě zíral do prázdna. Po chvíli Shizuo zavrtěl hlavou a zamířil do bytu.

Tašku odložil na křeslo. Nejspíš ani nezaznamenal, že se převrhla a její obsah se rozsypal do okolí.

Shizuo automaticky zamířil do ložnice. Usadil se na okraji postele a jako každý večer po návratu z nemocnice, pohlédl na druhou polovinu postele. Na Voronině polštáři ještě stále ležela kniha, kterou dostala k narozeninám. Do konce Voroně zbývaly dvě kapitoly.

Už kolikrát ji chtěl odložit někam jinam, ale neodvážil se. Ani tentokrát neměl Shizuo sílu.

S hlavou složenou v dlaních tam seděl ještě notnou chvíli, než konečně vstal a opustil ložnici.

Shizuo zůstal stát ve dveřích. Pohled měl přitom zabodnut na gauči. jako lusknutím prstů se mu vybavilo několik vzpomínek, jak na tom gauči seděli s Voronou. Povídali si, dívali se na televizi,… Musel odvrátit pohled.

Ani netušil proč, ale zamířil si to do nejnovějšího pokoje v bytě. Vybrali spolu neutrální zelenou pro stěny. Shizuovi se živě vybavilo, jak spolu natírali stěny dětského pokoje.

Začalo to nevině, jen trocha barvy na tváři, poté na nose a nakonec skončili ve vaně, kde se ze sebe navzájem snažili smýt barvu. Se smíchem se divili, že jim vůbec na ty stěny zbyla nějaká barva.

Kompletně vybavený dětský pokojík zel prázdnotou. To vše vybírali spolu a pro co? Shizuo je okradl o společnou budoucnost.

Sehnal pro Voronu nádherný snubní prstýnek, ale teď… Všechno to zkazil.

Shizuo se otočil a rychlým během opustil byt a následně i celý dům.

Po krátké chůzi na čerstvém vzduchu a několika zničených automatů, které se blíže seznámili s jeho pěstmi, se mírně uklidnil.

Během úpravy vzhledu posledního automatu mu z kapsy vypadla krabička cigaret. Shizuo na ni zůstal hledět.

Jak litoval, že u Vorony nezůstal.. Místo toho si šel zapálit. Celty ji nemohla říct, že je blízko. Nebyl tam pro ni a ona o něm nemohla vědět…

Shizuo prudce dupl na modrou krabičku cigaret. Rána byla tak silná, že se v zemi vytvořil větší důlek.

Neřekl to nahlas a ani na to pořádně nepomyslel, ale tohle rozhodně byla jeho poslední krabička cigaret.

V náhlé vlně vzteku, která ochromila jeho tělo, vytrhl ze země silniční značku značící slepou ulici a s hlasitým výkřikem ji odhodil. Zabodla se několik metrů od něj, do zdi domu někde mezi druhým a třetím patrem.

Shizuo se o ni však přestal zajímat už ve chvíli, co ji upustil. Celý podrážděný si to zamířil do nejbližšího obchodu, který byl v tuto hodinu otevřen.

Tohle bylo poprvé v Shizuově životě, co si zcela dobrovolně koupil alkohol místo mléka, přestože jeho chuť nesnášel.

Poprvé ho ochutnal k začátku střední a od té doby se toho nedotkl. Z hořké chuti chmelu se mu udělalo špatně. Navíc, měl strach. Nechtěl se opít, kvůli jeho síle. Netušil čeho všeho by byl schopen pod rouškou alkoholového opojení. Jeho střízlivá část byla děsivá sama o sobě, nehodlal se seznamovat se svojí opilou částí.

Ale pro tentokrát se to rozhodl risknout.

 

*-*

 

S lehkými obavami se Namie opět podívala na hodiny. Poslední hodinu sledovala čas pravidelně, co pár minut. Důvodem byl Izaya, který po tu dobu mlčel.

Samo o sobě se to nezdá být divné, vždyť kolikrát spolu pracovali ve stejné místnosti a panovalo kolem nich hrobové ticho přerušováno pouze ťukáním do klávesnic.

Jenže tentokrát se Izaya netvářil vážně. Zíral nehybně na konverzaci vedenou na Dollars chatu, aniž by se přidal. V očích mu přitom zářilo nadšení, zatímco mu na tváři tančil úsměv. Nebyl škodolibý, ale neměl k tomu daleko.

V chatu se řešila Voronina smrt. Přesněji, všichni přáli nepřítomnému Shizuovi upřímnou soustrast.

Izaya s jistotou věděl, že od Kanry se neočekává soucit vůči Shizuovi a jeho ztrátě. Cokoliv by Kanra-chan řekla, by ostatní použili proti ní. Kanra to přece nemůže myslet vážně.

Ale co třeba takový Chrome? Co soucit z jeho strany? To by jistě šlo.

Má to jen jeden háček. Izaya necítí soucit vůči Shizuovi a rozhodně nehodlal opakovat fráze, které se v chatu nacházeli.

S tím zvláštním úšklebkem napsal svůj názor.

 

 **Chrome:** _Je_ _mi líto, že Shizuo-san zabil svou přítelkyni a jejich nenarozené dítě._

 

Nikdo to nenapsal přímo, ale vlna reakcí na jeho větu, byla jasná. Bylo by vhodnější, kdyby to napsal jinak.

Izaya nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. Takhle to bylo perfektní, takhle to totiž chtěl.

Po tomhle komentáři si ale bude opravdu muset vytvořit novou postavu.

 

*-*

 

Izaya si sehnal bílou růži. Do vody, ve které stála, nakapal černé barvivo a jakmile byly všechny okvětní lístky černé, zamířil si to na hřbitov.

Od Voronina pohřbu uběhly již dva dny, ale Izayu tahle informace netrápila.

Po celou cestu si prozpěvoval _Wonderful days_. Nemohl si prostě pomoct, cítil se dobře. Měl hřbitov na dohled, když jeho nálada zakolísala.

Za hřbitova směrem k němu kráčel Shizuo. Izaya si vzpomněl, že naposledy ho viděl, když se Shizuo vracel s alkoholem domů.

Izaya z té noci měl zvláštní vzpomínky. Představoval si vždy, že bude s opilým Shizuo větší sranda. Nebyl překvapený, že už v polovině druhého piva se začal Shizuovi motat svět, ale trochu ho zklamalo, že na konci třetího piva Shizuo usnul.

Po celou tu dobu seděl Izaya v bezpečné vzdálenosti mimo Shizuův byt, ale opravdu si představoval lepší představení.

Shizuo měl stále na sobě barmanském oblečení, ale rozhodně nevypadal tak upraveně jako vždy. Oblečení měl zmuchlané, pomalu razící strniště již bylo poznat a když Shizuo procházel kolem něj, lehce zapáchal. Nebylo to nic strašného, ale již to šlo poznat.

„Eh… Shizu-chan?“ prohodil Izaya, když ho Shizuo míjel, aniž by zareagoval obvyklým zařváním jeho jména.

Nic. Shizuo ani nezpomalil. S rukama v kapsách, pohledem zabodnutým do země, mířil pryč.

„Shizu-chan~“ houkl Izaya ještě jednou. Jen tak pro jistotu. Nebo přesněji pro zábavu..?

Reakce jeho nemesis byla stejná.

Izaya se krátce zasmál. Byl se sebou víc než spokojen. Konečně se mu to podařilo. Vymyslel plán, který zahrnoval Shizuu a ten plán vyšel!! Tohle se ještě nikdy nestalo. Informátor měl být na co hrdý.

 Izaya věděl, že dokud se Shizuo nevzpamatuje, má v Ikebukuru mnohem jistější a hlavně bezpečnější cestu. A vzhledem k tomu, jak znal Shizuovu psychickou část, tenhle stav potrvá dlouho.

Pracovních nabídek bude hned víc.

Vždyť Izaya si mohl uspořádat hlasitou párty vedle Shizuova bytu a Shizuu by nenaštval. Vždyť ho nevytočil ani svou přítomností, takže jakýpak cože?

Izaya se otočil od odcházejícího monstra a vstoupil na pozemky hřbitova. Bez zájmu procházel kolem náhrobků, dokud nenarazil na Voronin čerstvý hrob.

„Vorona Douglanikov, huh? První žena, která zkrotila obludu. Nebo to bylo obráceně?“ Izaya se pousmál. „Monstra si k sobě našla cestu, přestože to tak nefunguje.“

Po těch slovech položil černou růži mezi kytice, které zde nechali ostatní.

„Monstra mají přece v popisu života žít navždy sami.“

Kdo by to měl vědět lépe…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud jde o Wonderful days. Myslím, že tu písničku znáte. Je to Charakter song, který patří Saburashii Hibi (známější jako Hibiya, ale jsem si jistá, že to znáte).


End file.
